Best bar ever!
by Sakura-Cherryblossom4
Summary: Naruto walks into the wrong bar, but finds one hot redhead!


This was my first story, and I feel I have learned a lot since writing it. I have wanted to rewrite it for some time now making it more readable. As always any comment is welcome if you don't like Yaoi don't read. I don't own Naruto or Gaara I wish I owned Gaara so hot!

.

Summary: Naruto Walks into the wrong bar, but meets one hot redhead.

.

From the moment Naruto walked in he knew he should leave, but he wanted a drink so bad. Walking to the next bar would take up precious alcohol time, so he tried as hard as he could to ignore the eyes following him as he made his way straight for the bar.

"Can I get a Killian please?" he asked the guy behind the bar.

"Sure thing cutie," was the reply he got.

I knew I should have turned right around and walked to the next bar, Naruto thought to himself. The bar tender introduced himself as Sai and with a fake smile that made Naruto want to hurl said.

"Call me over if you needed anything. Absolutely anything."

He then went back to serving.

Naruto was ready to move to a table to get farther away when a very inebriated man sat down next to him. Not sure how to react just yet Naruto stayed were he was, the lush next to him started to speak.

"Heey hottee havent' sen ou hear bafore, wha's yer' name?"

Naruto thought it best to ignore the moron and drink his beer instead of answering. This turned out to be a mistake on his part for the lush took it as an insult.

"Eey I wus talkin' to ya blondy."

As he was talking he chose to make a huge mistake he put his hands on Naruto. So Naruto defensively deflected said hands and was ready to defend himself when the most attractive man Naruto had ever seen intervened. He was practically spellbound by the most attractive redhead who ever lived, according to Naruto.

He brought his hands down between Naruto and the lush drunk and spoke in the softest deep voice. It was silky and smooth; rich like chocolate. Oh how do you describe a voice like his Naruto didn't think he could do it justice.

"Kankorue you have had far too much to drink tonight I'm going to have Tamari drive you home."

"Whay I juist met thee hottiee heer I dunt want too go yeet I havent' axed im out."

While saying all this he was falling off his stool and the redhead was keeping him up.

"You have had too much I'm calling your sister now."

With that said he pulled out his slick red iphone and talked briefly to the drunk's sister, while the drunk moaned about not wanting to hear his sister rant on about how much he drinks. Or at least that's what Naruto thought he was saying.

It was but a minute before a very attractive blond woman came over to the drunken brunet and started right in on his drinking issue's stemming from their father or something. She proceeded to drag him away. It had been slightly amusing and I chuckled lightly to myself than finished off the last of my beer.

"So you think that's funny?"

The hot redhead asked as he clamed the stool to my right previously taken by the lush.

"Yah I have to admit being pulled out of a bar by your sister is pretty funny."

The redhead gave me a perplexed look with a slight tilt to his head he gave Naruto response.

"You don't have a sister do you?"

"No honestly I don't have any siblings at all," I answered.

"Didn't think so, it's just not as funny when you can put yourself in someone else's position."

"Well I didn't want to be mean about it but he was trying to hit on me so his sister was appreciated."

"Our sister," the hot redhead replied.

"Sorry didn't mean any offence to anyone related or not I just wanted a beer."

"Yes, and I didn't want him to bother you while he was piss ass drunk so we both benefit."

We do, Naruto thought to himself how do we both benefit? I just have to ask him.

"How do we benefit?"

"That's simple I got my drunk brother a ride home with our sister so you can enjoy your beer, and I get his stool so my view has improved 10 fold, must be karma or something."

"Okay let me say this now so you don't get the wrong idea, I'm not gay!"

"So you're drinking beer in a gay bar because?"

He left the question floating in the air, how can that question be answered.

"Well I noticed it was a gay bar when I walked in, but I wanted a beer so bad I just thought if I keep low I could have my beer and get away before anyone tried to hit on me."

"Didn't work out so well did it?"

"No I guess it didn't."

Naruto turned to look over the bar once more and that was all Sai needed to come back over. "Can I get you some more Killian Cutie?"

I didn't get the chance to answer the redhead who I should probably find out the name of answered for me.

"Will both have another beer put it on my tab."

Sai looked a little unhappy that the red head was with me and buying my drink, but he didn't say a thing except, "sure thing boss."

After he turned away I couldn't help but ask, "Boss?"

"Yes this is my bar."

"This is your bar? You look to young to own a bar."

"I have been told that before."

He answered with a small smile on his face the first I have seen thus far and that slight tilt of his head, dam if I was gay I would defiantly pounce him. Wow where did that thought just come from my inner bi-sexual? I didn't know how to look at him just then so I thought up something to say to clear my mind.

"So how old are you?"

I asked before taking a sip from the cold one in front of me. He smiles a little more and answers, "I'm 26 this week"

"Really your 26 wow your like 4 years older then me I thought you were younger then me."

"So you are 22?"

He asks me right before he sips his beer.

"Yah but I'll be 23 in December so it's only 3 ½ years difference if you want to be technical."

I smiled at him then took a sip of my beer it always tasted the best fresh off the tap then I exhaled with content. He never took his eyes off me I wasn't sure if I was excited about it or creped out by it. Maybe a little bit of both.

His eyes were the best part about him, they were an incredible mix of dark mint green and mild sky blue they seem to reflect more of one color then the other as the lighting changed. They were intense and matched so well with his blood red hair that fell to just above his eyes, but parted to show a red 'ai' tattoo that translated to mean love. All in all he was one of the hottest men he had ever seen in person.

Maybe I am bi-sexual at least for this guy I can be, he's hotter then Sakura could ever hope to be. Naruto decided he needed a name to go with the sexy redhead.

"So I have been completely rude in not asking your name."

"It's Gaara, Sabuku no Gaara."

Gaara, doesn't that mean Demon or something along those lines, hell he can be my demon if he wants to. "I'm Naruto; it really is nice to meet you even if it's because your brother tried to hit on me."

Gaara who now has a name to go with the sexy, sexy face, smiled and offered his hand to shake that's when I started to feel unsure of myself. Being unsure was not something I'm use too I always go in to things guns ablaze, but the pale creamy hand extended to me did something to mess with my inner resolve. I laughed in a nervous manner and scratched the back of my head a habit I have tried to break since I was a kid.

"I don't well I-I um well I."

"Just take my hand it's a normal thing that people who have just become acquainted do it won't make you gay."

He sounded upset at least I think he sounded upset it's hard to tell his voice is so smooth and even it betrayed very little emotion.

"I didn't think that at all, why would you assume that?"

"That is the reaction I get the most it's not an assumption it's just how things are."

He started to lower his hand I just couldn't let him think that about me I was an avid supporter of gay rights and also very attracted to this person.

So I reached out and quickly grabbed his hand it was smooth and cool and I started to do just what I thought I would do. It's something I do whenever I feel attracted to someone I start to imagine the hand I'm holding doing other things to me mainly in the bedroom; but sometimes it's the living room or the kitchen so on so forth you get the idea. It was what I feared would happen 5 times out of 10 after shaking the hand of someone I'm attracted to I ask them out with out thinking. This was one of those times; before I could stop myself I asked him one small question.

"Will you go out with me?"

Yah not really a small question especially when you have claimed to be straight; or believed till today that you were indeed straight

"What?"

Great now I have the honor of repetition.

"Will you go out with me, please?" I had to add something.

"Well," he looked down at our hands still holding fast to each other and then looked back to me.

"Well I do find you attractive Fish cakes, but I thought you said you were straight?"

"I am, well I was; wait did you just call me 'Fish cakes'?"

Gaara smiled again at my expression and pulled me to him.

"That is what your name means right, what are you gonna do about it?"

I smiled back now face to face with noses touching.

"I think I'm going to kiss you."

With that said I leaned in and claimed soft sweet lips, they tasted like the beer Gaara had been drinking Bluemoon with a lime. I could really get into kissing a guy if that guy is Gaara. Yes this is the best gay bar I ever accidentally walked into.

.

.

.

I decided to redo this story and make it more readable, let me know what you think. I love reviews.

Please Review!


End file.
